Michael Fassbender
Michael Fassbender is a German-Irish actor. Connections Fassbender is the great-great-grand-nephew of Michael Collins, a prominent figure in the Irish War of Independece. He is also related to actress Dervla Kirwan, who is the great-granddaughter of Michael Collins' sister. Fassbender briefly dated Zoe Kravitz in 2011, after they co-starred together in X-Men: First Class. Fassbender began dating Nicole Beharie in 2012, after meeting on the set of Shame. Places Heidelberg, Germany - Born here, 1977. Lived here, 1977 - 1979. Killarney, Ireland - Lived here, 1979 - 1996. London, England, UK - Lives here, 1996 - present. Brienz, Switzerland - Filmed TV show scenes here, 2000. Hambleden, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed TV show scenes here, 2000. Montreal, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005 and 2013. Wraxall, Somerset, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Braine l'Alleud, Belgium - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Iver, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Farnham Common, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Bucharest, Romania - Filmed a movie here, 2008. Tilbury, Essex, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Paris, France - Often here. Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Potsdam, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Gorlitz, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Bad Schandau, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Berlin, Germany - Often here. Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Nauen, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Sebnitz, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Kincraig, Scotland, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Shepperton, Surrey, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. New Orleans, Louisiana, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. St. Francisville, Louisiana, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Bakewell, Derbyshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scene shere, 2010. Edensor, Derbyshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Darley Dale, Derbyshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Matlock, Derbyshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Hathersage, Derbyshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. South Wingfield, Derbyshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Banbury, Oxfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Theale, Berkshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Colwood, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Jekyll Island, Georgia, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Neuquen, Argentina - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Oxford, Oxfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. West Wycombe, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Farnborough, Hampshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Vienna, Austria - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Uberlingen, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. New York, New York, USA - Often here. Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Barcelona, Spain - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Blessington, Ireland - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Malibu, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Dublin, Ireland - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Los Alamos, New Mexico, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Inverness, Scotland, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2011. Alicante, Spain - Filmed movie scenes here, 2011. El Paso, Texas, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2012. Denham, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2012. Waddesdon, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2012. Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Austin, Texas, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Twizel, New Zealand - Filmed movie scenes here, 2014. Movies / TV Shows Band of Brothers (TV mini-series) 300 Angel Hunger Eden Lake The Devil's Whore (TV series) Blood Tank Fish Creek Inglourious Basterds Centurion Johah Hex Jane Eyre X-Men: First Class A Dangerous Method Shame Haywire Prometheus 12 Years a Slave The Counselor X-Men: Days of Future Past Slow West Project V (needs locations) Macbeth (needs locations) Trespass Against Us (needs locations) The Light Between Oceans (needs locations) Steve Jobs (needs locations) Category:People Category:Modern Category:Actors & Actresses Category:1977 Births Category:People From Germany Category:Michael